


Trials to face; Red Flames

by GhostFrost



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Awesome, Bad guys, Blood, Guns, Hate, Humor, Love, M/M, Team Rocket - Freeform, extram, fight, pokemon battles, red x rocket grunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFrost/pseuds/GhostFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, were to start as a young kid I was dealt a bad hand in life, but I'm going to rise up and become a somebody in this world. No ones gonna stop me, I'm Flame Ebony of Team Rocket. Red and Green, well Red more than Green, is my major enemy.... Even if I wished it not to be. But these are my trials, ones that I faced alone or with a trainer very dear to me, with deep red eyes and soft black, night sky hair... How fate loves to toy with us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials to face; Red Flames

Matthias, other wise known as Flame, Ebony walked through the winding streets. His orange eyes looking at the older adults and teens as he passed them by. His thick brown hair came out wildly from under his cap. His skin was slightly tan but had dirt smeared into it, his scrawny body seems so fragile as little gusts of wind pushed him around. Flame, being very self-conscious played with the rim of his old and dirty hat, along with rubbing off some of the dirt upon his cheek in a vain hope to clean himself up. 

He turned off a road away from the city and headed into the forest area.

The young brown haired boy came to a stop, his eyes darted to the paper in his free hand before he looked around again. 'I am in the right place, it says one of the members will fetch me here. Giovanni, my new boss, said so.... Damn it. I guess I was punked, who would want a kid in their organization?' He thought sullenly before turning on his heel to leave the wooded area.

Just as Flame turned around, a very large Persian, that was beautifully taken care of, leaped with grace from behind a bush. It's deep blood red eyes glinted with eagerness as his flaming orange eyes. Thick and long claws slipped out of the Persian's large paws, it's muzzle pulled up to reveal pearly white fangs dripping with saliva, and the pokémon's tail swished back and forth faster with each creep forward. 

Flame took a step back, his eyes widened, he looked around for something to help him, he had no pokemon of his own so fighting was useless. He spotted a large fractured branch that had a deadly point, he made a dash for it as the Persian started to run after him.

Flame felt the slightly damp wood on his finger tips and rolled him self over it, landing in a kneeling position with the stick' blunt end pressed firmly in the ground and the sharp edge pointed out wards so if the Persian jumped for him, it would die. Flame glared at the pokemon as it make a quick turn and jumped away at the last moment, narrowly avoiding getting impaled. 

Laughing could be heard as a voice called the Persian back, Flame narrowed his eyes gripping the stick till his knuckles turned white. Flame still had a snarl upon his face as the figure walked more into the open, the figure's Persian following close behind.

Flame watched with weary eyes as the figure grew closer, he brought one hand up to the side of his head, an aching pain ringing from with in him. The land scape began to change rapidly and he could feel his heart pounding, pushing the body through his vains. 

Orange eyes blinked and looked around he stood completely shrouded in darkness. Flame looked around taking a step froward, he saw blood leak and ooze from under his shoes. Flame raised a brow, these aren't his shoes, they look like black boots of a field agent. 

Flame heard a sound of crying, and a quite male voice shouting, "No! No! Please don't take her away from me! MOTHER!! Stop! Let go of me, I hate you! No! Arceus help me!" Flame started to run to the sound of the voice, the darkness would be lit up every now and then with images, of dark things. Slaughtering, blood, money and he ran, strong waves of emotions flashed through him, Flame swore. He quickly released that he was no longer a child. 

Confusion riddled his mind as bright warming red ball of light seemed to guide him, and more voices screamed and cried out. The light seemed to take the shape of another human. Flame stopped seeming a giant swelling pool of purple and blue with what looked like monsters branching out of it. 

The brunette took a step back and looked behind him to see blood flowing past him, bodies of both people and Pokémon passed by him, Flame blinked and turned in horror as the deformed claws of on of the monsters from the rift-like void grabbed and dug it's claws into his chest, Flame couldn't yell or scream at all, only watch as the monster drew him near. 

The light from the had been with him stood their and turned away, fading and flickering as cold winds came and started to whip around. He closed his eyes feeling what felt like his soul been in chilled and tore out of him, more painfully as the form of red dimmed to nothing.

Flame shoot up from bed panting, he shivered feeling the sweat on his body cool in the base. He glanced up holding one hand to his eye as the bits of the dream played back in his mind. He clenched the bed sheets, as he pushed the dream away from his mind. 'It was most likely one of the other grunts or something using their pokemon on me or .... Something.' 

The young 15 year old got off the bunk bed and rubbed his eyes letting out a hushed yawn as he remembered today his boss was going to let him have a new pokemon and start actually working for Team Rocket with field work and not organizing creates. 

The male walked lazily through the halls into the shower room, he knew he was starting to smell funny, and that maybe it would take his mind off the dream. Flame let out a soft breath of air as the water ran down his back and soaked his hair. 

~*~ 

He laced up his old worn boots and adjusted his white uniform, he couldn't wait to get an new outfit to match his new, soon to be, rank. He started to walk down the hallways, nodding to some of the other grunts he knew as, Flame passed by. 

After walking for 5 minutes in what seemed to be a never ending base full of secrete areas and passageways, Flame stopped at Giovanni's door, raising his fist, Flame generally knocked on the door. Hearing a gruff, 'Come in, Flame.' He entered closing the door behind him. 

Giovanni spoke, "You are going to change how things are going for team rocket, Flame. Many think of us now as a joke, you are going to change that, Oak was a fool for letting a child with as much talent you not have a pokemon for simply looking like you did. You come a long way, always working hard and obediently even with the most demeaning jobs. That is why you will get to pick one of these 3 pokemon, they are very strong pokemon, bred to be perfect tools for battle. Once you take your pick, take this container and change into your new uniform. Then I will explain what some of the items you will gain from that will do." 

"Yes, sir." Flame said to his boss, he stepped forward and looked at the 3 pokèballs before him. After a short debate, Flame grabbed the pokèball with a young Ekans inside it. Following orders Flame took the box and walked to the bathroom. 

Flame knew Giovanni favored him, and rumor said that Giovanni often wished Flame was his own flesh and blood. That was fine by Flame, for Giovanni treated him better than his drunken father and whore of a mother ever did. 

Flame put the black hat on his head, seeing that only his blond frosted tips of his bangs stuck out from under it. He shook his head as he remembered how the very tips of his hair became so blond, after graduation he and his other grunt friends all had something done to them, tattoos and stuff like that. That was also the time Flame meet Frost, Giovanni's seconded 'son', Flame sneered at the name. 'What an asshole... Always thinking and trying to out do me.' He thought bitterly.

The outfit shirt was pure black with the bright bloody red R in the middle, the pants, which felt like windbreakers, also black. He pulled the gloves on, nothing that unlike most, who got silverish or white gloves his was black with a blood undertone when the lights hit it, same went for his boots. Flame adjusted the belt around his waist and added his clip on bag to it, that's where he would store pokemon items like potions and such. He looked into the box seeing that there were more items help with in it. 

Flame smiled very slightly to the point were it became more of a smirk if anything, the first thing was a communicator that would go in his ear, but he quickly noted that it could tell pokemon stats, health and even moves it knows by pressing a button on the side. "This will come in handy won't it Ekans?" He asked the snake pokemon which flicked its tongue at Flame, slithering slightly closer. 

Next was a pokedex, standard but it wasn't broken or anything. A black messages bag was the last thing held with the box. Flame wondered if it held items inside of it so he went to check. Inside of it held, a Iphone, small map booklet full of maps of business and such (help full in stealing or robbing), regular clothing for when the police are on high alert to get by with out a fight, a key card so he could get into other rocket hideouts without getting into a fight, a brown wallet with some money and his trainer ID inside, a small note book and a odd little device that could be slid onto his arm. "Wonder what that does, Giovanni will tell me better not keep him waiting, come Ekans." 

Flame walked back into the room with his pokemon slithering in between his legs and feet, "Thank you sir, for all you have given me." Flame said, Goivanni just spoke back with causal authority, "Honestly Flame, always so formal and respectful, you can talk to me with out it my boy. Now regarding you items, I see you already looked though it and if I know you figured out some of it yourself. That's good because you'll need to be very independent even more so from now on as a active field agent. That piece on your arm works as a high voltage taser, shoot a man with that and you WILL kill them, it shoots out strong bolts of lightning to multiple targets, all you have to do is quickly mark them, but it does need to recharge for an hour after you use it. It's solar powered, so keep it in the sun or just have a electric pokemon shock it for you, it doesn't matter either way. 

That communicator can be used to talk to your handlers, mark object to steal so when it's dark they will light up or track, show pokemon stats like power, moves, approximate health, type, name and also if it's your target pokemon. The communicator also can send out distress signals to HQ so we can get you out of there, it also has night version installed in it and can get updates for it, but that will take time to get. 

Your IPhone is so you can receive orders, missions and to call people. It's yours to use but you will need it because it also can be used to hack into computers and systems wirelessly. Helpful to disable or cause a lop in cameras don't you think, Flame? You also get a pokedex so you can know more about pokemon you are hunting and for reference in any matter, use your head I'm sure you'll figure something out for any situation. I think you get what the rest of items do, I'm sure you've heard of pokemon rangers correct?" 

"Yes sir, I have, they have one pokemon that can follow them around and work with them no matter what, even though they are not captured." Flame answered back

Goivanni nodded, "Good, good, take this handheld device, with it you can get one extra pokemon in your team, 7 total, it will be much like a pokemon ranger's pokemon. It's a prototype so for now you can only have one extra pokemon so be very careful because it will be stuck with you forever. Finally, take this pistol and ammunition for it, Flame, you know what to do with it. 

Now I want you to go upstairs and talk to the bafoons Jessy and James, they will give you one last thing and your first mission. Feel free to battle your fellow grunts up there. Good luck, Flame." He finished 

Flame nodded turning on his heel with Ekans by his side, after stepping out of Goivanni's office he muttered to himself, "Wow, he does have a lot of faith in me.... Giving me all of this, better not screw up. Let's get you stronger Ekans, so we can defined our selves. Return." Flame recalled Ekans into his pokeball and started up the stairs were Rocket members with pokemon often hung out before missions or waiting for a brief from their handler. 

Flame had no idea that far away in a certain Town in Kanto two 15 year olds received their first pokemon after studying with Oak for 5 years to better themselves when they did go on their own journey. One of which has his fate intertwined with Flame's, this trainer will cause Team Rocket many troubles and spark hardships for himself and Flame. Trials that will affect hundreds. This trainer with a gift to work with and understand pokemon, and seems to be mute with deep red eyes and jet black hair. 

What will the future hold for them?


End file.
